You belong Here
by LilyCullen14
Summary: Troubled teen Ashlynn Griffith moves to Forks WA to another foster home. When she meets Edward Cullen, will she find out what he is? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so hope you like it**

I never thought my life would turn out like this. I walked into the shoe store because I was in desperate need of sneakers. I'd seen a pair perfect for me. Walking into the aisle I found them.

"Excuse me, how much are these shoes?" I asked the lady that worked here

"forty-five dollars." She said as a matter of factly

"What? Last time I was here they were only thirty dollars." I said appalled.

"Guess the price went up." She smiled at me and walked away. I stared after her angry. I grabbed my backpack and stared at it for a moment. Looking back at the shoebox, I got an idea. I stuffed the box in my backpack and zipped it up. Taking a few deep breaths, I finally built up the courage to walk out that door.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said in a fake nice tone. As soon as I walked through that door the alarms went off.

"Hey! Get back here!" A deep burly voice yelled. I took off running, bumping into people in the process. Still hearing yelling behind me that motivated me to keep running but I made the stupid mistake of running past a police car. The baking heat was making me sweat even more. I was running as fast as I could but I tripped.

I felt a stinging sensation in my palms as I scrambled to get up. It was too late. Feeling a hand grab my elbow, I knew there was no point in running.

"There you are." a deep voice said. I felt the cold metal of the handcuffs around my wrists. Everyone was staring to see what had happened. I could only imagine what people were thinking. _Oh it's just a teen girl who got arrested. Happens everyday._ The police practically dragged me to the police cruiser. As he stuffed me in the back, I could see his partner talking to the owner of the shoe store. He was stocky, bald and had a dark looked middle aged. He had a deep blue t-shirt and slacks on. The police got in the car and started driving off to the depressing police station.

"Why are kids like this these days?" The partner asked the driver.

"Haven't got an idea." The driver sighed. We arrived at the police station and I had been dreading this moment because they would probably call my parole officer I'd known for years.

"Sit down here." The driver said. As I did so my stomach did flips at the thought at seeing Bert driver was on the phone talking to someone in a low voice. They had handcuffed me to the bench I was sitting on. I tried to reach my cell phone but my backpack was too far to reach. I was sitting there for about fifteen minutes when Bert Jones arrived.

"Hey Bert." I said sheepishly. Bert just frowned.

"Don't 'hey Bert' me. Get in my office." He snapped. Bert unlocked my handcuffs and grabbed my backpack. I walked to his office, knowing where to go automatically. For some reason I got the feeling he was going send me to another foster home.

"Sit down." Bert snapped again. I obeyed. He stared at me with hard eyes and I stared back. He started rummaging through my bag and pulled out the shoe box.

"You want to tell me what happened this time." He said more friendly but not much. I didn't say anything for a few seconds then sighed.

"I was going to buy shoes but I couldn't afford them after I saved up. So I just put them in my bag and ran off. Then got caught by your friends out there." I admitted.

"Ashlynn, it seems like you _want_ me to keep finding you new foster parents every three weeks." He exaggerated. I put my "I don't care" face on.

"Well these parents suck. They barely pay any attention to me and _never ever_ talk to me and when they do talk to me they're yelling at me." I said frustrated.

"That's not true. I've met Kelly and Aaron." Bert said also frustrated

"Apparently you haven't." I muttered. Bert looked at me angry. I smiled mischievously.

"Ashlynn, maybe it's time to relocate you again." Bert sighed. In my mind I smiled. _Perfect_ I thought. A new family to scar for life. A new family to ruin because that's all I've done since I was twelve.

"Fine.I don't care. I might as well just drive right back here." I shot back.

"Well there's this really nice couple I talked to. They seem perfect for you." Bert confirmed

"As long as there in Phoenix." I replied. He looked at me sadly. It was quiet for a few moments "They're not in Phoenix, are they?" I asked. Bert shook his head. I looked away and smiled unbelievably.

"They live in a small town called Forks. It's in Washington. It might be good for you to a change of scenery from city life to small town life." He admitted. I glared at him but thought for a few minutes. I could get a new reputation in that town, be known as the "bad girl" of Forks. Bert was right though, I could use a new change of scenery.

"But what about my friends? I can't leave them." I responded. Thinking of a way he might let me stay here but Bert saw right through my scheme.

"Make new friends." He snapped. I gaped. Figuring there was no way out of this I said

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not going to like it no matter what." I told him. Bert smiled like he loved our bickering

"You were going anyway." He smiled. I rolled my eyes miserably


	2. Chapter 2

On the long car drive to Forks, I had barely said a word to the social worker that worked with Bert to find me new parents. **Cathy said. I just stared out the windshield saying nothing. She complained. **

**t understand why you and Bert won I snapped immediately regretting it. I hated getting mad at Cathy because she seemed so sensitive. I saw her face fall slightly. m sorry. I I apologized. She nodded understandingly. re here.s when I started to get nervous. I saw two people standing on the small porch. The woman was thin, had shoulder-length honey-blonde hair. Her skin was light tan with a white tank top with a pink button up shirt atop it, with blue jeans and loafers. While the man was tall, a little chubby, with dark brown hair. He had an olive button-up shirt tucked into blue jeans with work boots.. Cathy walked up to the porch putting on her respectful face on with me at her heels. **

**The lady asked. **

**m Stephanie, and this is my Husband, Randy Swan.**Well do you have any more bags?No. This is , as your homecoming gift we got you a car. We figured you wouldn** Stephanie said sweetly. **

**I, on the other hand was stunned. No other foster parent ever bought me anything as a homecoming gift. **

**I said. **

**ll show you your room.**Go ahead Ashlynn. I** Cathy said. Then I followed Stephanie. She went up a staircase, at the top a small closet. Across the tiny hallway there was a bedroom. As Stephanie walked in there and gestured me to come in, I figured it was my room. **

**She added. **

**s your room?t think I wanted to invade her privacy. **

**I nodded. After an awkward silence she finally spoke ll let you get settled.t a drawing, it was those inspirational sayings. It read . I started thinking that they wanted me to be myself like every foster parent wanted their new kids to. I sat on the bed thinking that just a pair of shoes started this whole thing. I started unpacking, stuffing my clothes in the closet but I took an old shoebox out of my backpack and hid it in a corner of my new closet. Standing in the center of the room, I noticed a rocking chair in the corner by the window. It was white, the paint was chipped with age. **

**I stood for a while thinking of how this town was so depressing. Green moss covered almost every square inch of the place. The heavy, grey clouds felt like a ceiling closing in on me. I did my research here and the computer said it rained constantly here and I was definitely not prepared for this kind of weather. I stared out the window and watched Cathy drive off after waving to me. I stared for a while then sat on the bed. I heard a rumbling sound that was close then it came to a stop. This didns hand. I realized I was still staring out the window when Randy pointed to my window then I disappeared instantly. I decided to investigate. Walking down the stairs Stephanie suddenly appeared. **

**She spoke breathlessly. **

**I nodded. I walked out the door and put my t care**Hey Ashlynn. I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Billy Black and his son to Forks, know ever since Stef and Randy got the news you were moving here, Randy here couldn** Billy said welcomely. I smiled politely. **

**t you shut up before I beat you up.**Not before I ram you in the ankles!All right let** Randy started wheeling Billy out in the empty road and started playfully punching him. I couldn**Are they always like this?It gets worse with old age.**Um, anyway welcome to Forks.**Thanks So where are you from? Uh, ** He nodded **

**Jacob replied. **

**d be cool.**So how do you like what?The truck. Steph and I bought it off Billy ? I love it!Yeah I totally fixed up the engine for .Alright Jake, we got to get going. Randy, could you give us a ride since you just bought mine?Yeah sure.I** Jacob said hopefully. I smiled and nodded. Walking back into the house, I decided to go get a snack. Stephanie was at the oven putting some kind of food. **

**She informed me. **

**I asked. Stephanie looked at the oven then back at me. **

**She stated. I licked my lips and nodded. re hungry now the snacks are in that cabinet.**So did you meet Jacob?Yeah. He seems really nice.I** I added. **

**ll call you when dinner She smiled warmly. **

**I replied. Walking up the stairs I finally noticed all the pictures they had along the wall. Most of them were of Randy and Stephanie. But in every picture they looked so happy. There was a lot of other people in the pictures too. Probably family. I chewed my granola bar slowly while I stared at the pictures like I was in a trance. Then I snapped out of it then stumbled to my room. I walked to my new bathroom with my bathroom bag. I looked in the mirror and saw the effect that this place already had on me. My skin was so pale that it looked almost translucent. Not that I had ever been tan, for some reason I had always had pale skin. Every once in a while I wondered if this was a trait I got from my mother. I was supposed to be tan and sporty with spicy red hair and bright blue eyes but instead I had green eyes and silky black hair. My emerald eyes looked so depressed and sad. Looking away from the mirror I started stocking my mirror cabinet with my supplies. The rest of the night passed in a blur because the next thing I knew I was getting ready for bed. I felt a very nervous because I was going to another new school. Usually I never felt nervous because I never made that many friends. But I figured that people around here showed hospitality to basically everyone. There seemed like another reason to be nervous but I couldnt fall asleep until late at night because the rain pounded against the roof. So to keep me busy I thought of how I said goodbye to my best friend Naomi. We talked and spent two whole days remembering our moments. When I finally had to leave, we cried like babies. t have to go.**I know but I** I told her. She looked at me sadly Naomi smiled. We had always done this when we were younger. When both of us were in the foster system. **

**I grinned When the rain slowed to a drizzle I finally was able to doze off.**


	3. Chapter 3

When my alarm went off in the morning I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I dried my hair I heard Renee call my name. "Coming!" I called back. I pulled my clothes on as fast as I could and rushed down the stairs. "Good Morning!" Renee said surprised at how fast I got ready. "Um I made you chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks." I mumbled as she handed me a plate of pancakes. I ate quickly trying to get that nervous feeling out of my stomach.

"After school, you might be alone for a little while because I work until five and Randy works until four thirty. If you need anything our work numbers are on the fridge." Renee mentioned.

"'Kay. Thanks Renee." I said in between bites. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Well you better get going before you're late for your first day." Renee informed me as she took my plate.

I grabbed my bag along with my keys and stepped out the door. I pulled my hood up since it was chilly out. When I reached my truck, I yanked the door open and climbed in. Since I got up, I couldn't get rid of that bad feeling. With my bad luck, maybe there's going to be a freak tornado. I stuck the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life, literally. Well, a truck this old was bound to a flaw, one that was going to attract more attention. It wasn't very hard finding Forks High School. I had only drove maybe five miles and finally saw a sign that said in big bold letters Forks High School. Everyone turned to look whose truck was thundering into the parking lot. I just pretended it was someone else's car to make myself feel better. I lingered in the cab of the truck, to embrace the warmth before I went out to face the cold. Taking a deep breath I got out of my truck. Walking across the parking lot, no one seemed to notice me. And for that I was thankful. Finding the office was easy since it was near the front of the school. I walked into the office, finding a large lady with a purple T-shirt on and immediately I felt overdressed. The floor was covered in boring gray commercial carpet. There were fake plants in clay pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery in this place.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

"I'm Ashlynn Griffith." I informed her. Her eyes lit up as she fluttered to find papers. The nameplate on the desk said 'Mrs. Cope'. She gave me my schedule and a map, highlighting the best way to get there. "Thanks." I mumbled as I walked out the door. My first class was english in room 139. It was kind of difficult to find the room but I managed. I hoped I wouldn't have to stick my nose in the paper every 5 seconds. I walked through the door and headed for the teacher's desk. A middle aged man looked up from his computer.

"I'm Ashlynn Griffith." I repeated.

"Oh yes. Well Miss Griffiith you can sit down there." He pointed to a seat.

"Thanks" I muttered. I took my seat and soon the teacher started his lecture. A gangly teen with serious skin problems, next to me leaned over the aisle.

"Are you Ashlynn Swan?" He whispered.

"Um, I'm Ashlynn Griffith." I whispered back.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Eric."

"Hi. Um do you know where room 112 is?" I asked. I noticed he was smiling widely.

"Yeah! That's my next class. I can show you where it is." Eric said in a hushed tone.

"Thank you." I murmured. The bell rang then, a nasal sounding thing. The day was very boring, teachers talking about things I already learned back in Phoenix. The teachers seemed either bored or eager to teach. Next thing I knew I was walking to lunch with a girl with curly brown hair who chattered endlessly. She lead me to a table after we got our food. She introduced me to everyone sitting at the table. I forgot the names of everyone as she said them.

I looked around the cafeteria curiously and then saw them. They looked like angels. They looked so different from each other but very similar. Their bone white skin and purple circles under their eyes. It looked like they had sleeping disorders or something. There were three girls and three boys. The first one I had noticed was a girl that was breathtakingly beautiful. Her golden hair waved down to the middle of her back. She looked a supermodel instead of a high school student. The girl next to her was very tiny. Her dark short hair pointing every which way. She got up and walked so gracefully to dump her tray. Any ballerina would be so jealous of the way she moved. The girl on the other side of the blonde was angled so she was facing me. Her hair was a chestnut big one who looked like a serious weight lifter had dark curly hair. Surely he couldn't be a high school student since he looked more like a professional wrestler. I looked at the boy next to the tiny girl. He had a pained look and honey blond hair. The last boy was so beautiful I couldn't believe my eyes. He had reddish brown hair. His skin seemed slightly more paler than the others. They looked like they could be siblings but they looked too different.

"Who are they?" I asked my chatty neighbor. She must of known who I was talking about.

"The Cullens." The young one looked at her then his eyes flickered to me.

"Are they related?" I asked.

"OK so the Hales are the two blondes. The blonde girl is Rosalie and her twin is Jasper. Alice is the girl that just dumped her tray. And the other girl next to Rosalie is Joyce. Emmett is the weight lifter and Edward is the one next to him." She explained. "They're all foster kids like you. The weird thing is that they're together though. Rosalie and Emmett. Then Alice and Jasper." I made a face when she said "like you" it made me feel like science experiment being compared. Such unusual names, names that seemed more for grandparents instead of high school students. I suddenly remembered my neighbor's name, Jessica, a perfectly modern name. "They seem a little old for foster kids, I mean they look like adults." I remarked.

"Well Dr. and are the kind of people who like to adopt a lot. The Hales have been with since they were eight I think, she's they're aunt or something." She sniffed. I was confused because it seemed like she was jealous of them.

"That's really nice, you know, adopting like six kids." I commented. Jessica shrugged. I looked back at them to find the youngest one staring at me. My face got hot and I looked down.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I pried.

"No they moved down here from somewhere in Alaska a few years ago." Jessica said with no interest. I felt a surge of pity, it seemed I was not the only new person here. They were obviously not accepted, outsiders.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair again?" I asked peeking out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me.

"Edward, he's obviously gorgeous but don't waste your time. He doesn't date." She said sourly.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said, looking back at him. He was still staring at me looking, frustrated. The bell rang then. I grabbed my bag and went to dump my tray. I saw the Cullens leave their table all at once. They were startlingly graceful even the huge weight lifter.


End file.
